<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(не)игрушки by WTF_Kotiki_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986243">(не)игрушки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021'>WTF_Kotiki_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда есть куда направить научные изыскания</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(не)игрушки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Торопкие шаги отдавались в пустом коридоре чуть слышным эхом.<br/>Где-то за стеной шелестел бесконечный осенний дождь, на тротуарах мокли опавшие листья. Должно быть, их оставили намеренно, иначе роботы-уборщики давно бы уже все убрали, – но у кого-то в Управлении городского благоустройства в душе нашлась поэтичная струнка. Серое небо, дождь, желтые листья на сером асфальте…<br/>Лужи. Вот чего не хватало.<br/>Эльга ни разу в жизни не видела настоящих луж, только на картинах и иллюстрациях в электронных книгах. Когда-то, лет двести назад, во время дождя города покрывались лужами. Наверное, это выглядело очень грустно. Так же грустно, как сейчас было у Эльги на душе. Дома она еще крепилась, улыбалась – не хотела раскисать при Мите, а теперь улыбка увяла сама собой.<br/>Озябшими пальцами Эльга вставила ключ, подергала, потерла ладони одна о другую, подышала на них… Со вчерашнего дня резко похолодало, и выходить из дому не хотелось вообще. А скоро ей и вовсе не придется ходить на работу, если ей не подберут новую сферу деятельности.<br/>Люмены в кабинете замигали, загораясь. Загрузился компьютер. Машинально Эльга загрузила «Автокарту». Все ее чертежи, все разработки хранились на жестком диске этого компьютера.<br/>А теперь их можно просто удалить без возможности восстановления.<br/>На столе возле сенсорной панели зеленел кактус по имени Петя. Меньше чем через неделю Петя переселится к Эльге домой.<br/>Перед глазами встала картинка со старой иллюстрации: тротуары, усеянные лужами, и между них мокнет одинокая кошка. Вот такой кошкой чувствовала себя Эльга. Привычный к логическому анализу ум заработал, пытаясь алгоритмизировать образование луж. Чтобы вода скапливалась на асфальте, нужно, чтобы поверхность была неровной… Должно быть, сделать ровной вручную ее было невозможно. Но даже неровный асфальт должен впитывать воду и отводить ее вниз, в дренажную систему, разве нет? До проекта «Рацио» Эльга возглавляла проект «Капля» по созданию роботов-чистильщиков этой самой дренажной системы города и хорошо знала, как она устроена.<br/>Архитектуру она знала слабо, лишь в общих чертах. Понятно, что тогда, когда художник работал над той иллюстрацией, и материалы отличались, и строили по-другому. Примитивная ливневая канализация…<br/>Гораздо более странной выглядела кошка под дождем, без хозяев. Она не укладывалась в картину мира, к которой привыкла Эльга. Впрочем, то, что случилось вчера, в ее картину мира тоже не укладывалось.<br/>Она потратила десять лет жизни на свои разработки. Нет, не так: эти десять лет она вкладывала в них всю жизнь. И разве она одна? Ее товарищи точно так же горели вдохновением, точно так же искали и пробовали, и плакали от неудач, и приходили в отчаяние, и орали от восторга, когда что-то получалось, и обижались, когда коллеги из других лабораторий называли их первые пилотные экземпляры «кадаврами». Да, это была их жизнь. Это была их семья, сплотившаяся вокруг проекта.<br/>Что же пошло не так?<br/>Она вспомнила доклад доктора Каслера. Явно тенденциозный. Каслер вообще слыл ретроградом и какбычегоневышлистом.<br/>Но уж не коекакером. Если он подготовил этот доклад, то наверняка убрал все непроверенные данные. И ничего притянутого за уши там не было.</p><p>***</p><p>– Первые тревожные сигналы, – говорил Каслер монотонным, высоким голосом, – начали поступать месяц назад. До этого целых семь с половиной месяцев многоцелевые машины «Таня», «Эд» и «Ник» выполняли программу испытаний в точном и полном соответствии с разработками «Рацио». Двадцать восьмого июля медсестра Хорн, задействованная в испытаниях «Тани», отметила, что машина действует необычно. По ее словам, машина начала… вести себя. Объяснить, что под этим подразумевалось, медсестра Хорн не сумела, но доложила главврачу Кони. Тридцатого июля невролог Фиана, еще один участник эксперимента, отметила, что «Таня» засмеялась в ответ на ее шутку. Этого не было в программе испытаний. Невролог Фиана не доложила об этом, но по своей инициативе установила за машиной более тщательное наблюдение и трижды – пятого, девятого и двенадцатого августа – выявила эмоциональное реагирование, не заложенное программой. Кроме того, Фиана составила и заполнила таблицу лексикона машины, где появилось много новых слов, в том числе сниженной и эмоциональной лексики. Тринадцатого августа «Таня» самостоятельно пошутила, сказав: «Не знаю, как этот больной, а мы будем рады его выздоровлению». Четырнадцатого августа «Таня» самостоятельно сделала замечание больному. Шестнадцатого августа «Таня» обратилась к главврачу Кони с предложением сделать больному эвтаназию…<br/>Повисло молчание. Наконец, кто-то спросил с места:<br/>– Это было оправданно? То есть, я имею в виду…<br/>– Да, – помедлив, ответил Каслер. – Высказывания робота полностью соответствовали ситуации. Предложение, сделанное им, относилось к больному, который вскоре умер. Судя по показаниям аппаратуры, он был неизлечимо болен и испытывал страдания.<br/>– Тогда, получается, испытания прошли успешно? – спросил тот же голос. Каслер мгновенно овладел собой, но Эльга, сидевшая в первом ряду, успела заметить, что его лицо передернуло нервным спазмом.<br/>– Не совсем. В обязанности «Тани» входил уход за больными. Это робот-санитарка, разработанный в помощь медсестре. ИИ был рассчитан на самостоятельное определение настроения и состояния больного. Никаких эмоциональных реакций и тем более принятия решений по лечению больных не подразумевалось.<br/>Медленно-медленно члены Научкома начали оттаивать. По залу пошли шепотки, движение, возгласы. Эльга удрученно опустила голову. Робот-санитарка, которая того и гляди самостоятельно отключит тебя от жизнеобеспечивающей аппаратуры, – это тянуло на содержание кошмарного сна или кино «катарсических» жанров, но в реальности? Наконец, маленькая пожилая женщина подняла руку, привлекая внимание.<br/>– Кас, а что насчет «Ника» и «Эда»? Я так понимаю, что «Таня» – неудачный экземпляр?<br/>– Нет, – Каслер покачал головой. – «Ник» – строительный робот.<br/>– И зачем ему ИИ? Таких роботов у нас полно, их еще двести лет назад…<br/>– Нет, – повторил Каслер. Он был предельно серьезен. – Это робот-контролер. ИИ ему нужен для принятия самостоятельных решений в области поиска недоработок. Рабочие не сразу обратили внимание, что «Ник» принимает участие в их беседах и выражает сочувствие по поводу семейных неурядиц одного из них. Обратил внимание прораб Сергеев. Вот его доклад, – Каслер пошуршал пальцем о сенсорный экран инфопланшета. – «Каменщик Вер попросил отпустить его раньше в связи с болезнью дочери. Поскольку у нас горел план, я не разрешил. Тогда он сказал, что даже робот ему больше сочувствует, чем я. Я думал, это для красного словца, но он настаивал, что все так и есть. В программе испытаний не значится, что робот может сочувствовать, это вообще нормально?» И следующий доклад: «Робот отвел меня в сторону и сказал, что я веду себя с Вером как скотина». И следующий: «Робот сказал, что мы неправильно разработали дизайн отделки жилых помещений, так как он не сочетается с окружающей средой».<br/>– Какой сердечный робот, – не удержался один из молодых ученых.<br/>– Незапланированные эмоциональные реакции – это не смешно, – осадила его пожилая дама. – Хотя, пожалуй, я с ним согласна. А каков вердикт дизайнеров?<br/>– Ну, если добиваться гармонии между парком, который окружает новый дом, и цветом стен, то, пожалуй, с «Ником» можно и согласиться. Но это не входит в его обязанности, не внесено в программу, и вообще никакие представления об эстетике в него не заложены!<br/>– «Эд», – напомнил ученый, который задавал первый вопрос.<br/>– «Эд» – корректор в издательстве беллетристики.<br/>– О, конечно, тут без ИИ не обойдешься, – сыронизировал кто-то.<br/>– Ну, работников издательства до конца августа устраивало, что он вносит литературные правки, умело работая с синтаксисом и лексикой, так что дату первой речевой правки они не указывают. Но двадцать седьмого августа он порекомендовал редактору расторгнуть договор с одним писателем, указав на провисания сюжета, отсутствие внятных характеристик и мотивации героев и устаревшую мораль!<br/>По залу Научкома плеснуло смешком, который внезапно улегся. Поднялась председатель – астрофизик по фамилии Вонг.<br/>– Робот, который вздумал перекрашивать стены или редактировать развлекательную литературу, кажется совершенно безобидным по сравнению с роботом, который отключит вам аппарат ИВЛ, – сказала Вонг без обиняков. – А теперь давайте представим мир, который создают для человечества сотрудники проекта «Рацио». Мир, в котором роботы решают, как нас лечить, в каких домах нам жить, какие книги читать. Они совершенно правы, эти роботы, они компетентны, они способны к состраданию, у них есть понятия об эстетике, более того – у них есть чувство юмора. И тот дивный новый мир, в котором нам придется жить, станет безупречным. Вопрос, хотим ли мы этого.<br/>Ученые молчали. Эльга стиснула зубы.<br/>– Я еще раз спрашиваю: хотим ли мы жить в этом выхолощенном дистиллированном мире без права на ошибку, слабость, недостатки или дурновкусие? Ведь правота этих роботов – это наша правота. Выкристаллизовавшаяся, взращенная веками ошибок и тупиков. Но она устареет, потеряет вес уже через поколение.<br/>– Ну, сочувствие сотруднику не потеряет, – буркнул Каслер.<br/>– Останется то, что важно, – неумолимо настаивала Вонг. – А смогут ли эти роботы подстраиваться под меняющуюся речь, новые медицинские открытия, наконец, архитектурную моду? Ведь сам руководитель проекта не ожидал, что у них разовьется эмоциональный интеллект! Вопрос надо ставить, не чего мы от них ожидали, а чего мы можем ожидать?<br/>Ответить Эльге было нечего.<br/>– Но, с другой стороны, это же интереснейший эксперимент, – вдохновенно воскликнул веселый молодой ученый. Ард, физиолог, – прочла Эльга на его бейджике. – Возможно, изучение ИИ этих роботов позволит нам лучше понять закономерности человеческого интеллекта!<br/>– Цена, – напомнила Вонг. – Пока что я вижу застой и подчинение людей машине, причем произойдет это не как в старинных катарсических фильмах, а с нашего же согласия.<br/>Эльга уже смирилась с тем, что проект вернут на доработку, так как и сама видела, что он свернул куда-то не туда. Что-то они сделали неверно. Но что? И на каком этапе? Ее ли это недоработка, ошибка в программном обеспечении или в экспериментальном цеху?<br/>– Доктор Марец, – окликнула Вонг. – Начинается голосование.<br/>Эльга выпрямилась. Решалась судьба ее детища.<br/>Вердикт Научкома подкосил ее совершенно. Большинство ученых проголосовали не за доработку или даже заморозку – за запрещение всех дальнейших опытов с искусственным интеллектом.<br/>– Но… как же вы не понимаете! Мы потерпели неудачу, признаю, но ведь это же только первые опыты. Искин – это прорыв, за ним будущее. Он позволит освободить людей от множества трудной и монотонной работы. Он даст возможность осваивать миры Солнечной системы, опасные для людей, а в перспективе и Дальний Космос! – воскликнула Эльга, безотчетно сжав кулаки.<br/>– Не искин, – перебила Вонг. – Интеллект-имитация. Полная имитация человеческого интеллекта, но без человеческого опыта.<br/>– Это могут делать и обычные роботы без интеллекта, идентичного человеческому, – твердо сказал Каслер. – Доктор Марец, рекомендую уничтожить документацию, относящуюся к проекту «Рацио».<br/>– Но… – начал было Ард и стушевался под суровыми взглядами коллег.</p><p>***<br/>– Эль, – кто-то тронул ее за плечо.<br/>Колль, начальник экспериментального цеха.<br/>Эльга подняла голову; щеки ей что-то захолодило. Она тронула лицо и почувствовала влагу под пальцами.<br/>– Да не плачь, – вздохнул Колль. – Самому жалко, столько усилий коту под хвост… Но, в конце концов, не мы первые, не мы последние. Что-нибудь придумаем. Я тут подумал, может, игрушки делать будем?<br/>– Игрушки?<br/>Эльга вытерла слезы и уставилась на него. Ее разбирал истерический смех.<br/>– Ты… ты серьезно?<br/>– Ну что-то же делать надо, не сидеть же сложа руки, – Колль пожал плечами.<br/>– Слушай, я вам всем даю отгулы на три дня, а потом уже займемся делом, – ответила Эльга.<br/>– А-а, – понимающе покивал Колль, косясь на экран.<br/>Там не было ровным счетом ничего. Пустая презентация. Он настолько отвык видеть меня не работающей, что и сейчас вообразил, будто я обдумываю новый проект, сообразила Эльга. А у меня пусто-пусто в голове. Как на той иллюстрации, где не было ничего, кроме дождя, грусти и кошки между луж…<br/>Свою бы кошку завести.<br/>Но кто ее будет кормить, ухаживать за ней, пока я работаю? Ведь, было дело, я из лаборатории и не уходила – так и ночевала, уронив голову на сенсорный планшет… а у Миты в старших классах столько уроков, что дышать некогда за учебой.<br/>Световое перо черкнуло по планшету.<br/>Робот-уборщик по кличке Черчук въехал, гудя и втягивая несуществующую пыль, Эльга рефлекторно подтянула ноги. На сталепластовом боку Черчука кто-то налепил переводную картинку с веселым котиком.<br/>Эльга провела по планшету уже увереннее. Расставила якорные точки, соединила кривыми, подправила их. Потом какое-то время подбирала текстуры…<br/>Не будет она удалять свои наработки. Часть – те, что относятся к имитации интеллекта – перенесет на домашний компьютер и сохранит под паролем. Пароль будут знать только они и Мита, а Мита когда-нибудь – когда вырастет, конечно, – доведет ее разработки до совершенства.<br/>А из другой части получится кое-что интересное…<br/>Черчук, пыхтя, отправился в кабинет программирования. Он пустовал: Эльга отпустила программистов еще вчера. Впрочем, у программистов всегда почему-то пыльно…<br/>Люди привыкли одушевлять роботов. Придумывать им клички, украшать наклейками, хвалить или злиться на них, если мешают, даже разговаривать с ними. Кого ни спроси, всяк ответит, что Черчук или передвижная кофемашина Туся не реагируют на клички и ласку, не различают лица и голоса и тем более не понимают, что им говорят, – и каждый ворчит на Тусю «ну что ты такая медлительная», а на Черчука – «опять ты не вовремя»…<br/>Колль прав. Людям нужны игрушки. Игрушки, которые можно любить взаимно.<br/>А ей, Эльге, нужна кошка. Или собака.<br/>Интересно, понравится ли Мите ее новая разработка?<br/>Она так увлеклась, что не заметила, как стемнело. Видеозвонок от Миты привел ее в чувство – дочь хотела узнать, ожидать ли ее сегодня домой.<br/>– Ма, – ворчала Мита, – что ты там делаешь? Вас же запретили! И не придумай мне все уничтожить, ну!<br/>– Не бухти, – развеселилась Эльга.<br/>– Вам что, другое задание дали?<br/>– Нет, я сама нашла.<br/>– А-а… ну ладно. Так заказывать на тебя ужин или не надо?<br/>– Заказывай, – по минутному размышлению ответила Эльга. – Я скоро приду.<br/>Она вытащила из компьютера жесткий диск, упаковала в сумочку и заспешила домой.<br/>Предстояло сделать многое. Главное, следовало найти тот небольшой – Эльга не сомневалась в этом, – участок, на котором все понеслось вверх тормашками. Как ее «имискин» – имитационный искин, а неплохо эта Вонг придумала, – обучался распознавать эмоции?<br/>Самообучающиеся искины…<br/>После нескольких дней усиленного труда Эльга поняла свою ошибку. Это была именно ее ошибка, – заложить в машины обучающие программы для людей. Поскольку машинный интеллект не был ограничен ни усталостью, ни стереотипами, ни чем-то еще, роботы начали буквально «глотать» знания, и, конечно, в первую очередь по своей специальности. А во вторую – по этике и психологии общения с людьми, так как в «человеческих» обучающих программах этому уделялось большое внимание.<br/>То, что делало программы идеальными для человека, загубило перспективный проект, оказавшись неприемлемым в машине.<br/>Трясущимися от волнения пальцами она написала длинную объяснительную и разослала ее членам Научкома, умоляя пересмотреть решение о запрете «Рацио». И… забыла об этом.<br/>Новая идея захватила ее полностью.<br/>Чтобы воплотить ее, Эльге пришлось вплотную заняться зоопсихологией – новым для нее, совершенно незнакомым делом; к счастью, психология домашних питомцев была неплохо изучена, и ее оказалось сравнительно легко алгоритмизировать. Начать она решила с кошек.<br/>Алгоритм распознавания лиц, их выражений.<br/>Распознавание запахов.<br/>Основные поведенческие реакции.<br/>Мама дорогая, что ж так сложно-то…<br/>Охотничьи инстинкты… нужно ли их вообще закладывать? С одной стороны, кошка в доме для другого. Для любви, для ласки. А с другой, повадки хищника – это и есть то, что придает ей такое очарование. Наконец, именно они основа игры с кошкой.<br/>Все любят играть с кошками?<br/>– Абсолютно, – ответила сама себе Эльга.<br/>Она попросила художницу-дизайнера проекта назавтра выйти на работу: следовало заняться разработкой внешнего вида. То, что вчерне набросала сама Эльга, было именно черновыми набросками и годилось разве что для плюшевых игрушек. Однако наутро ее ждал сюрприз.<br/>Кроме дизайнера, на работу вышел Колль. Рядом с ним переминался с ноги на ногу Ард.<br/>– Мы обсудили вашу докладную, – смущенно сказал он, глядя то влево, то вправо, лишь бы не попадать глазами в глаза Эльги. – Ну, я, в общем, хотел больше узнать… перспективно же… насчет человеческого интеллекта… особенно вот это, с обучающими программами…<br/>Эльга терпеливо ждала, что еще он скажет.<br/>– Мы ведь, в сущности, даже не задумываемся, сколько в нас от воспитания, – продолжал Ард. – Живем, каждый знает, что в кипяток пальцы совать нельзя, что розовое с зеленым некрасиво, а когда кому-то плохо, его следует пожалеть… А ведь все это социальные конструкты. Нас даже бояться учат специально, еще в детстве. Все, что нам кажется врожденным, или инстинктивным, или само собой разумеющимся, на самом деле воспитано, вложено нам в головы. И я хотел изучить этот момент более детально на ваших роботах, а мне не разрешили…<br/>– Вы же физиолог, – не удержалась Эльга.<br/>– Да, вот только мои разработки тоже… запретили.<br/>Эльга вздохнула.<br/>– Все дело в том, что мы решили перепрофилироваться, – сказала она. – Не ждать, когда нам поручат другой проект, а разработать собственный. И я не знаю, будет ли вам это интересно.<br/>– Какой? – спросил Колль, волнуясь.<br/>– То, что ты предложил. Игрушки.<br/>– Ты даешь, – Колль покрутил головой. – Я же просто так сказал!<br/>Ард уставился на нее во все глаза.<br/>– Смотри, – Эльга включила компьютер и вставила съемный носитель. – Вот!<br/>– Котик, – воскликнула художница, умиленно сложив губки. – Какой миленький!<br/>– Да, – улыбнулась Эльга, – со всем поведенческими реакциями кошки, со всеми инстинктами кошки и даже с привязанностью к хозяину. Особенно с привязанностью к хозяину!<br/>– Так вот чем ты занималась так долго, – сообразил Колль. – Изучала котиков!<br/>– Да, зоопсихологию.<br/>– Для людей с аллергией на кошачью шерсть? – спросил Ард. Рассеянно спросил, мысли его явно витали где-то далеко.<br/>– Ну конечно, но не только. В конце концов, мы осваиваем Космос. Будут корабельные робокотики.<br/>Художница тоже включила компьютер и занялась набросками Эльги.<br/>– Он должен быть полностью реалистичным или более игрушечным, Эль? – спросила она. – А какой породы?<br/>– Пока беспородный, рыженький.<br/>– Точно! Рыжих все любят!<br/>– Давай чертежи, – вклинился Колль. – Будем посмотреть, как ее сконструировать.<br/>– Мурчалку не забудь, – хихикнула художница.<br/>Тем временем Эльга взялась за разработку техзадания для программистов.<br/>– Ард, – обратилась она, – что скажешь?<br/>– Да… неожиданно, конечно. Но тоже кое-что – ведь домашние животные целенаправленно воспитывались для потребностей человека, – он зажал ладони между коленями и добавил застенчиво: – Для меня это ново. Но, знаешь, чертовски интересно!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>